Aria's Story
by moods2010
Summary: So this is basically about a girl named Aria who grows up as Harrys girlfriend but he leaves her for Ginny. Though she is upset she decides to be a double agent and spies on Voldemort, who is her father. Possible lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name is Marisa, but most call me moods…. This is my second attempt at writing a fan fiction story so I hope you like it. This is a story called Aria's Story and most of you may be wondering who the heck is Aria. Well Aria is a girl I made up and I entwined in the Harry Potter Series. I don't want to give too much away but she is Lord Voldemort's and Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter who was raised by her maternal grandfather, Dumbledore. I really hope you like the story and there may or may not be lemons in the future. Also I really need a Beta so if anyone is interested please comment and if you have any suggestions about content let me know and I will consider putting it in the story. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Info **

So this is some basic stuff readers should know before reading. I have this all mapped out in my head and I don't want to leave stuff out. If you are confused message me or comment! So destiny in this world of mine is a real person. And she has certain things planned out like who you'll marry, how many kids, what color car, etc… She doesn't like getting to involved but she influences certain things. You cannot change her plans unless you know about them and Dumbledore see's Aria's destiny through Trelawney's prophecy. If destiny had it's way Aria would have been a mediocre witch who would have met Harry during the Tri Witch Tournament. She would have attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Her and Harry would have been good friends and would have kept in contact but not dated until their late teens due to them both being in other relationships. Dumbledore knew Aria had the potential to be a great witch under his guidance and manipulated Trelawney to foresee what would happen if he made Aria attend Hogwarts. He saw how Harry and Aria would be the best of friends immediately and that they would be dating before their first year was finished. But he also saw that destiny was determined to have Harry and Ginny date. Harry would discover his feelings for Ginny when he was 16 and it would crush Aria. She would be so hurt and angry that she would return to her parents and become a Death Eater. Dumbledore didn't know what to do, so he decided to have Trelawney predict what would happen if he told Aria about her destiny to be with Harry before she met him. He would tell her everything. When Trelawney looked at this scenario it showed that Aria wouldn't be as crushed because she knew her and Harry would be together again and during his time with Ginny she could be a double spy for Dumbledore. No one besides Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. This causes all of her old friends to become very confused and they hate her for her betrayal.

**Main Characters**

**Aria - **main girl, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort. When Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry, Aria was shipped to her maternal grandfather Dumbledore. As she got older her grandfather told her of her destiny to be with Harry, but due to him messing up destiny's original plan Harry would break up with her for Ginny, but in the end Aria and Harry would get back together. She then decides to spy on her parents under the pretense of her hatred of Harry.

**Harry - **Aria's best friend/boyfriend. He is madly in love with Aria until he realizes he has feelings for Ginny too. When they are 16 Harry tells Aria about this and she says that she can't be with him until he knows who he loves without a doubt. Harry suggest they take a break and Aria leaves the school and becomes a death eater, intent on destroying him. He simply can't believe the woman he loved changed so much yet not everything adds up.

**Dumbledore-** Bellatrix's father, Aria's grandfather. He knows that Aria is destined to be with Harry, but he also knows that destiny doesn't want them to be with each other until after they had some life experiences. He looks at all the possibilities (with Professor Trelawney's help) and sees that if he has Aria at Hogwarts without her knowing for certain her and Harry's destiny she will truly join her parents due to Harry's betrayal, but if she knew about their destiny she will be willing to be a double agent.

**Voldemort/Bellatrix -** Aria's parents. They are truly disappointed that she wasn't raised by the Malfoys and that she is in love with Harry Potter. When they hear of Harry rejecting her they are even more outraged and are not surprised when Aria comes back to them intent on destroying Potter.

**Malfoy Family -** Since Aria's parents are always traveling Aria stays with them. Also Voldemort is still angry with Lucius and knows his daughter will keep him in check. However, Aria and her cousin Draco become close friends during this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Aria loved her life. She loved her grandfather, her professors, her friends, and most of all her soul mate. Harry Potter was the man she was destined to marry. She literally knew this for a fact. They had been best friends since the second day of classes when he stood up for her against her cousin Draco Malfoy. After spending time together they soon became more than friends. Harry was her first kiss and she knew he would be the only one she truly loved. But something was bothering Aria as she walked into King Cross Station for the sixth year in a row. She knew this is the year Harry would betray her. This year he would leave her for Ginny Weasley. Aria couldn't be mad at him too much though. It wasn't his fault it was destiny's plan. There was nothing she could do about it. Though she knew she couldn't truly blame either of them she never liked Ginny. She couldn't help it. She knows Ginny is in love with Harry and Aria can't help but wonder that perhaps if Ginny never fancied Harry in the first place maybe destiny could be thwarted. This however was not something she could control. She could however control her reaction to this. She had been training for over five years on how to be a double agent. After Harry's betrayal she would run off to her parents, the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange, and play heartbroken and revengeful. She knew they would take her in, she was a powerful witch who knew Order secrets and who knew information about Harry Potter. This summer all the details she was allowed to reveal to her parents was disclosed to her. Most of it was useless but some was legit, to ensure her parents would trust her. Dumbledore knew she wouldn't have to give up a ton of information because she could claim youthfulness, but to insure she wasn't suspected of lying he taught his granddaughter Occulemency. Aria was now a master at it and could get away with lying to Snape and Dumbledore.

Aria entered the platform and loaded the train. She had no luggage besides a back pack with her school robes in it. All of her belongings were already at the school. She lived there all year round and only rode the train so she could socialize with her friends. She was always early to things and the platform had few people. Mostly it was muggle-born first years who were anxious about their children going off to some magical school. She saw the fear and proud feelings reflected in the parents eyes and the jealousy and sadness in the siblings. Aria wondered if Petunia Dursley felt this way all those years ago when Lily went to Hogwarts. Aria walked up to a group of muggle parents and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Aria Dumbledore," she smiled at the group who looked at her with wide eyes. She knew what they were thinking. How could such a beautiful girl be a witch? She kept her calm smile on her face as she allowed the muggles to get over her distracting good looks.

"Dumbledore? isn't that the name of the Headmaster? Are you in charge of the school?" one of the parents asked in shock.

Aria couldn't help but laugh even though the same question was asked before by a different muggle parent. "Oh heavens no. I am only a sixth year student. My grandfather Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster. I wanted to ask you if you had any questions or concerns. I can't imagine the anxiety you must be facing." The usual questions came up how do we contact you, when will I see my daughter again, will their other children be magical, are you sure he's a wizard, etc. Aria answered all of there questions honestly and didn't use any sarcasm to some of the more ridiculous questions. When they seemed satisfied that there children would be safe at Hogwarts Aria started to head for the train. It was still early but she knew from experience how fast the carts filled up and decided to save a compartment for her friends.

"You are so amazing at calming them" she heard from behind her. Aria smiled she knew that voice, it was engraved into her heart. She turned and leaped into Harry's arms. She missed him so much. She wasn't permitted to visit him at the Dursley's house and he didn't spent a lot of time at the Weasley's house this summer. She hadn't seen him since the last train ride here. Aria kissed him with all the pent up passion she had been building up in the past three months and he kissed her just as enthusiastically. He chuckled and pulled away. "As much as I would love to keep kissing you I think we should stop before we get carried away." He smiled "There is going to be a lot of people here soon and if we keep going on the way we were I think we would get in trouble for shagging in public." He laughed and winked as Aria blushed crimson red.

"Shut up we have way more self control than that. I was simply trying to show you how much I've missed you these past few months and you tease me! I guess you didn't even notice I wasn't around" she played hurt and smacked him in the arm. Harry laughed cause he knew she was joking and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head.

"I think you know how much I missed you. We wrote how much we missed each other all the time. I thought I would go crazy without seeing your face this summer. I love you so much and not being with you was physically painful. And I think you can feel right now how much I missed you" he teased as he smiled down at her.

She did feel how much he missed her and she simply smiled up and gently kissed his lips. They had begun having sex at the beginning of last year and she felt ridiculous how much she missed it this summer. Though she knew Harry would have been willing to go into an empty compartment car and catch up before the huge crowds came Aria didn't feel comfortable shagging in a public area. "I promise we will fix that tonight," she whispered in Harry's ear as she squeezed him into a tighter hug.

"Uggg sometimes you can torture people without knowing it Aria" he groaned.

She laughed and grabbed his hand. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment in the back. Harry sat down and Aria straddled his lap and locked her lips to his. Though she wasn't willing to have sex in a public place she certainly had no qualms about having heavy make out sessions with her boyfriend in public. They stayed like this for a half hour until there was a knock on the window. Startled Aria jumped of Harry's lap as he grabbed his wand. Laughing hysterically at the scene Ron Weasley entered the compartment. With Ginny scowling at the two of them, shooting daggers at Aria. "Why am I not surprised?" Ron asked still laughing. Harry shrugged while Aria gave Ron a big hug.

"I missed you Ginger" she said calling him her childhood nickname for him. He simply rolled his eyes knowing it was no use getting angry about her pet name. Ron hugged her back still laughing. Ginny however was already trying to take the seat next to Harry. As she sat down Aria said in a sickingly sweet tone "Ginerva could you sit next to your brother? Me and Harry haven't seen each other in a while and we would like to catch up."

"I didn't realize you had permanent control of who Harry sits by. Is he now your property?" Ginny said in a bad imitation of Aria.

The boys looked between one another. Ron' who was used to Ginny's crush just replied "Ginny let the two be. They want to spend time together and your silly antics are getting annoying. If you keep it up I'm gonna throw you out of the compartment." Ginny's face turned bright red and she stomped out of the compartment and slammed the door so hard the window shook. Aria couldn't hide her grin as she took her seat next to her boyfriend. But the look on Harry's face was odd.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"I know you too don't get along and her little schoolgirl crush bugs you, but she is my friend and it would be nice if you could try to get along with her."

Aria looked at Harry and knew that this was the beginning of his betrayal. He never had complained about how she treated Ginny because it was never too harsh but this time he cared about Ginny's feelings just as much as he cared about hers. She looked at him and saw that he was truly unhappy about the previous scene and she just nodded her head in acceptance. "Thanks love. I know it will all work out." She cuddled her face into his neck so she could hide the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"No. It really won't be," she whispered so soft that Harry didn't think he heard her.

So what do you think? Please comment and tell me if you like it or hate it. If you have suggestions please submit them and I will take them into consideration. Again looking for a beta so if you are interested let me know! Next chapter will be coming up soon! Thanks for reading! 3 Moods


End file.
